Patience
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Tala needs patience, can Brooklyn give me him that? TalaBrooklyn YAOI


A/N: This was designed to be up on the 12th of April but decided not to allow me access to uploading documents. This is another TalaBrooklyn fiction for Rae TB. This is what we call a belated birthday fic:D

I'm happy with the way in turned out in some respects but I think it still needs some work; I will come back and revise it at a future date as I will with some of my other fictions. It's very hard to manage your muse and your college work within a two week break, heh.

Dedicated: Birthday fiction for Rae TB!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Patience-FlamesOfFury**

"Crimson?"

Brooklyn cocked his head to one side as he let the ladybird travel around his palm, it tickled a little against his skin but he tried not to flinch in fear of it flying away.

"That's…" He whispered keeping his voice to a minimum key as he used the tip of his index finger on his other hand to try and goad the ladybird to his other hand. "An entirely different colour…" He finished smiling, captivated in his own amusement and the small creature travelling around on his hand.

As the wind softly made its presence known around him, he couldn't help but feel content; adding to that effect the looming shadow of the tree's shadow eradicated the sun's rays from shining down on him. Its branches now in full blossom and blooming nicely.

Brooklyn titled his palm a little to try and get the ladybird to his other hand one last time but it didn't seem to want to go over. Perhaps he wasn't one for change?

Brooklyn decided not to pressurise it and opted for a different approach to try and move the ladybird somewhere different.

The bug had originally caught his attention when it had landed on his hand out of the blue; Brooklyn was glad of the company as he awaited the arrival of his boyfriend Tala from the Blitzkrieg Boys.

It had begun with awkward glances at parties to talks about Beyblades to a relationship that had begun to catch its feet. The red haired Russian wasn't a fan of feelings despite the fact that he was now with Brooklyn, he wasn't open about it.

The Russian much preferred meeting indoors and away from crowds and this day was Brooklyn's test to see if Tala would come out and embrace their relationship rather than keeping a secret, as if it was some kind of scandal, these were modern times he had to accept it.

"Grass is lovely," He mused as he lowered his palm onto the grass. Its length wasn't too long and the ladybird hovered off his palm to meet a blade of grass, the bug made the blade tilt from its weight but it wasn't enough to break its new rest stop.

The prodigy wiped his hands clear smoothly making sure not to make any sudden burst of noise to make the ladybird look elsewhere for company; it was also nice to be polite. This act wasn't intended to be disrespectful and that he was now glad that the ladybird was gone, the very opposite in fact.

Now he wasn't distracted anymore and was really worried about how late Tala was, this was important, this was a big step in their relationship.

"I told you,"

There was a slight pause between them as Brooklyn leaned back to the voice and saw his partner. "… I don't like open spaces…" Tala said again, he leaned against the tree not taking his eyes off Brooklyn.

Brooklyn turned himself over now sitting down on the grass, the ladybird moved away and flew off, Brooklyn watched it go cocking his head to one side again to see if off. He raised one hand up to notify its goodbye before turning to Tala whose face was in a frown.

He sighed and shook his head, "Must you be so mad all the time?" Brooklyn mocked, folding his arms in frustration and pulled a silly face to try and amuse Tala but to no effect.

"You know why I'm mad," Tala replied simply.

"Listen, it is time for you to stop hating the world because of it what happened in the past and just not be so…" Brooklyn paused as he saw Tala's feet fidget against the grass, he was no longer leaning on the tree and was perhaps waiting for some kind of invitation to come and sit down.

"Come here…" Brooklyn softly said. He placed a hand down next to him and patted the grass enjoying the brief contact between his skin and the grass, as he watched Tala sit down next to him. The orange haired teenager realised he was more content now that his boyfriend was here.

There was silence as Brooklyn watched Tala's awkward movements, he was moving his hands around wondering where to put them, at first he began to fold them and then he placed them on the grass but didn't like them there either.

The prodigy cautiously watched making sure that the Russian didn't see him, he knew that Tala wouldn't like anyone to see him in a moment of weakness, be it in the heat of battle or not knowing what to do around his lover.

Brooklyn captured one of Tala's hands in mid movement which startled him; he gently pressed his lips against the surface of his hand and brought his face down to it slowly moving it over his cheek. Keeping hold of his hand, Brooklyn brought it to his face and moved closely to his boyfriend.

Tala didn't move back like he normally would but did when Brooklyn moved in closely to steal a kiss. "Not now," He hissed. His mood changing for the worst, Brooklyn moved off and shrugged.

"You like one thing but don't like another," Brooklyn stated, glancing over to Tala. "There's a difference, I just need some time before I'm more comfortable with all this," He said surveying the surroundings for anyone that might be looking in at them.

"You can do it behind closed doors but not out in the open…" Brooklyn replied.

"You can do _a lot_ of things indoors but not…"

"I think fucking each other outdoors is considered..." Tala growled but he stopped when he saw his lover stand up. "Where are you going?" He asked, still looking around out the corner of his eyes.

Before Brooklyn could reply, Tala spoke again. "I just need you to be patient with me," He spoke sincerely. He patted his chest where his heart was and quietly spoke "There are no words to make this go away, these feelings…"

"Which are what?" The orange haired blader questioned.

"Patience…" Tala replied as he smirked standing up nudging his boyfriend playfully. "It's a virtue,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts; constructive criticism is very much appreciated even flames are welcome.

FOF


End file.
